Manufacturers often include one or more components in computer systems or other electronic equipment that are referred to as Field Replaceable Units (or “FRU”). As the name implies, the FRU can be readily removed from the computer system or other electronic equipment and replaced by the user (e.g., a technician) without having to send the entire system back to the manufacturer for repairs. Examples of FRUs include, but are not limited to, circuit boards, processors(s), memory modules, storage devices, power supplies, and even peripheral devices.
In order to identify the FRU, information is typically stored in nonvolatile memory (e.g., electronically erasable programmable read-only memory or “EEPROM”) associated with the FRU and referred to as a Field Replaceable Unit Identification Device (or “FRU ID”). The FRU ID may be accessed by a management process for the computer system or other electronic device during operation (e.g., at start-up) so that the management process can control the FRU (e.g., power-on/off).
Information stored in the FRU ID is not always accurate or up to date, and therefore may need to be replaced. For example, the FRU may be shipped with incomplete or incorrect information. Or for example, the FRU may be updated to provide extended functionality, and accordingly the FRU ID may also need to be updated to reflect changes to the FRU. Updating the FRU ID, however, can be risky. If the FRU is suddenly power-cycled or power is otherwise removed during the update procedure, the FRU ID may become corrupt, possibly irreversibly corrupt, thereby rendering the FRU useless.